


At Least Kevin loves me

by draig_asec



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Georgie Denbrough, Also Richie Bev and Bill are stonner kids, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Back again with another gc fic, Bev and Stanley Barber and Richie are best friends, Bi Bill Denbrough, Bi Richie Tozier, Bisexual Dustin Henderson, Bisexual Lucas Sinclair, Crack, F/M, Fuck that “Richie Has Shit Parents” stuff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Will Byers, Georgie is alive, It’s big now, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Maggie and Went are great here, Nonbinary Eleven | Jane Hopper, Nonbinary Stanley Barber, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Pan Mike Wheeler, Pan Stanley Uris, Polyamory, Queer Max Mayfield, Rated because richie’s mouth and some dirty talk, Richie Has Great Parents, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins, Sonia is still a bitch tho, Stanny is a freak, Syd is done with everyone, Texting, Trans Beverly Marsh, and fucking alive, bi Stanley Barber, everyone is a lil queer okay gays?, everyone is happy, more stoner kids, non of the badshit happened, this time Losers Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/pseuds/draig_asec
Summary: Trashmouth: only Kevin loves me.Little Bird: who is KevinBitchverly: why u jealous of kevinTrashmouth: the FBI guy in my phone, I named him KevinBig Bill: yeah the guy who sees  all your hentia and creeper photos of your future husbands loves youOr a losers club / stranger things / I’m not okay with this group chat fic no one wanted





	1. His name is kEVIN

** _rTozier made a group chat _ **

** _rTozier added Bill.Denbrough _ **

** ** _rTozier added s.u_ ** **

** ** ** _rTozier added Eddie.K_ ** ** **

** ** ** ** _rTozier added B.A.M._ ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** _rTozier added M.Hanlon _ ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** _rTozier added Ben.hanscom_ ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** _rTozier changed rTozier’s name to trashmouth_ ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _rTozier changed Bill.Denbrough’s name to Big Bill_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ **************rTozier changed s.u name to Little Bird**************_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _rTozier changed Eddie.K’s name to Spaghetti _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _rTozier changed B.A.M.’s name to Bitchverly _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _rTozier changed M.Hanlon’s name to Dad_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _rTozier changed Ben.hanscom name to Handsome _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _Trashmouth changed the group chat name to Losers or Lovers_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Losers or Lovers**

Dad: good morning...? why do we need a gc

Bitchverly: Because we don’t have one with all of us

Trashmouth: and that’s not okay

Little Bird: Okay, I guess that is fair. May I ask why you needed to make it at 5am though?

Big Bill: may I ask why you need all the proper grammar shit at 5am 

Little Bird: idk Richie woke me up

Dad: lmao u sleep bro

Little Bird: hardly ever 

Trashmouth: oh babe i’m sorry i don’t mean to wake u go back too sleep you deserve it 

Little Bird: not gonna happen now, but seriously why are y’all making this at 5am

Bitchverly: we were talking in the stonner gc about it and had too

Trashmouth: yeah

Big Bill: are we all gonna ignore soft Richie telling Stan to get more sleep 

Big Bill: and him calling Stan babe

Little Bird: yes. 

Trashmouth: no proof

Bitchverly: [_screenshot-soft-trash-275_]

Trashmouth: why do you have 275 photos is an album called “soft trash”

Bitchverly: it’s all screen shots of you talking to Stan and Eddie or pics of you guys together cause you soft in them. 

Trashmouth: no I’m not. 

Little Bird: how high are you? You treat me and Eddie like kids all the time

Dad: not the example I’d use but sure

Little Bird: what example would you use?

Big Bill: don’t worry about it

Bichverly: don’t worry about it

Dad: don’t worry about it

Trashmouth: none of you love me

Dad: yes we do

Big Bill: we just also know who you love 

Trashmouth: stfu

Little Bird: i am c o n f u s i o n

Trashmouth: only Kevin loves me. 

Little Bird: who is Kevin

Bitchverly: why u jealous of kevin

Trashmouth: the FBI guy in my phone, I named him Kevin

Big Bill: yeah the guy who sees all your hentia and creeper photos of your future husbands loves you

Trashmouth: I don’t watch hentia and he does love me

Bitchverly: I love how he doesn’t deny having creeper photos of Stan and Eddie

Little Bird: why am I friends with you losers

Trashmouth: your also a loser

Bitchverly: don’t insult your fixture husband

Little Bird: I’m not his future husband

Dad: yes you are

Big Bill: yes you are

Bitchverly: yes you are 

Trashmouth: all you guys texting the same thing at the same time is creepy

Bitchverly: it’s a gift

Big Bill: we are connected

Dad: we are all in the same room

Trashmouth: anyways this is the new official losers GC and Kevin is the only one who loves me

Little Bird: his name probably isn’t kevin

Trashmouth: hIS nAME iS kEVIN


	2. STREDDIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so........ I got carried away and forgot I wanted to do some slow burn shit

**Losers or Lovers**

Spaghetti: fuck you Tozier 

Trashmouth: Okay when and were and what kinda lube do you like

Bitchverly: nO

Bitchverly: NOT IN MY CHRISTIAN HOUSE 

Little Bird: im jewish 

Trashmouth: im jewish

Bitchverly: somehow I keep forgetting both If you are jewish 

Dad: okay but are we not gonna question why Eddie is wanting to fuck Richie openly now

Trashmouth: what do you mean “openly”

Bitchverly: his phat ass crush on you. 

Little Bird: wait Eddie has a crush on Richie

Spaghetti: NO!

Spaghetti: i said that cause my names fucking spaghetti

_ **Spaghetti changed their name to Ed die** _

Ed die: much better

Ed die: hey why aren’t you guys in chem are y’all skipping again

Bitchverly: me, Stan and Richie are smoking behind the school

Bitchverly: [_soft-trash-287.jpeg_]

Bitchverly: some cute ass shit

Dad: I come here and see pure content

Ed die: Stab are you seriously sitting on Richie’s lap rn???

Little Bird: I was sad

Ed die: why????????

Ed die: who do I need to kill???????

Bitchverly: I love love

Dad: I love streddie 

Trashmouth: what’s streddie

Bitchverly: nothing!

Dad: NOTHING!

**OT3**

#1 streddie girl: NICE GOING MIKE

STREDDIE FANBOI: IM SORRY 

**Losers or Lovers**

Dad: anywho you guys are cute 

Bitchverly: they really are

Ed die: WHY ARE YOU SAD STAN

Little Bird: doesn’t matter now, Richie’s cuddling me, Patrick was just being a dick

Ed die: let me kill him what he do

Little Bird: he just called me a fag and shoved me in a locker 

Dad: that? Is? So? Stereotypical? Like ? Wtf?

Trashmouth: we’ve already taken care of it

Trashmouth: and yeah I know felt like some 80’s teen movie where I was the bad guy love interest helping the cute nerdy lead out of a locker

Little Bird: ignoring the love interest thing how did you take care of it????

Ed die: yeah how?

Bitchverly: don’t worry 

Ed die: don’t get suspended again

Trashmouth: we won’t they cant trace this one to us

Butchverly: yeah we’re good 

Little Bird: I wanna go home

Trashmouth: okay I’ll drive, Eds you wanna come with?

Dad: pure 

Dad: why are you three all talking here Stan is sitting on your lap

Bitchverly: I’m heading to history I left

Bitchverly: not before seeing Richie kids Stan tho

Ed die: YOU TOO KISSED

Bitchverly: [_soft-trash-288_]

Dad: damn girl who had us all excited for cannon Stozier and give us soft forehead kissing

Bitchverly: still kisses 

Bitchverly: still soft

Trashmouth: ignoring all that Eds you coming ?

Ed die: yeah I’ll axk for the restroom and meet you by your car

Bitchverly: axk 

Dad: axk

Trashmouth: axk

Little Bird: axk

Ed die: why are y’all bullying m e

Trashmouth: cause we love you

Little Bird: we love you lots <3

Bitchverly: soft Streddie is so pure and sweet 

Trashmouth: and love that ass

Bitchverly: [_disappointed-but-not-surprised.jpeg_]

Dad: You guys have fun I love you my two sons and my loveliest nb child 

Little Bird: GUYS COME ON I WANNA CUDDLE

Dad: pure

Bitchverly: pure

Big Bill: damn we missed all the soft shit

Handsom: truly a crime

Bitchverly: they were really cute

Little Bird: still are

Little Bird: [_my-loves-30.jpeg_]

Bitchverly: omfg are you wearing Rchies shirt

Dad: they’re all cuddled up on the bed, Stan’s wearing Richie’s shit, Richie is topless at very least, Eddie is also wearing Richie’s close, both eddie’s and Stan’s hair look messy, I’d say Richie’s too but his is a constant mess, I can’t see clearly but that looks like a a purple mark on Stan’s collar

Dad: IS THIS A MOTHER FUCKING AFTER SEX PICTURE

Ed die: no, we were made lunch and while cleaning up got in a water fight and all got soaked, we then all took a shower and went and layed down again

Ed die: come do on you really think we had a fucking threesome 

Trashmouth: we didn’t but we could ;) 

Trashmouth: also look how fucking cute they look in my shirts, they’re both so small and adorable and Eddie keeps blushing he’s precious and Stan is all on top of me and Gods they are so cute 

Big Bill: OT3

Dad: So cute

Handsome: okay but no one is commenting on how the folder this came from is called “my loves”

Little Bird: shit. 

Trashmouth: aw stanny baby loves me <3 love you to little bird my precious dove

Ed die: they’re blushing so hard and Richie is kisses their cheeks 

Little Bird: no I’m not Eddie is lying

Ed die: Richie pouted and Stan kissed his cheek and now he’s all smiles again

Bitchverly: damn Eddie you a stozier now

Little Bird: what is stozier and streddie for the love of god just tell just

Big Bill: no. 

Handsome: stozier is the ship name we made for you and Richie, reddie is the ship name for Eddie and Richie, Streddie is the ship name for you, Eddie and Richie 

Dad: BEN WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM THAT!!!!

Bitchverly: BEN

Big Bill: dude wtf 

Trashmouth: I SHIP STREDDIE

Little Bird: end me now 

Ed die: we are cute shit tho

Ed die: I GOT STANLEY KISSES HA BITCHES

Handsome: what’s Stan doing

Ed die: they threw their phone to the end of the bed and buried their face Richie’s chest, they are really red and Richie is being Richie 

Big Bill: soft Richie or Pervert Richie?

Ed die: bit of both

Ed die: leaning towards pervet

Bitchverly: is it bad I wanna know more

Big Bill: we need more 

Handsome: please

Dad: you’re all thirsty but fuck what going on eddie

Ed die: pretty sure you asking makes you thirsty too but whatever. Richie is sitting up now and Dtan is sitting on his lap facing him, and Richie is telling Stan things like that they are “so pretty and soft” and also things like “I bet your pretty ass would look so good bouncing on my dick” and honestly I don’t know why I haven’t moved yet cause Richie is a dirty mother fucker

Dad: d a m n

Bitchverly: I wasn’t expecting such graphic content

Handsome: streddie is real and Stan is a bottom

Ed die: how is streddie real?

Big Bill: what are you doing?

Ed die: no longer messaging this go cause he’s about to be very busy bye now -stan

Big Bill: damn our OT3 actually doing it

Bitchverly: I really didn’t expect Stan to be a bottom

Dad: me neither honestly he’s always so in control

Handsome: I kinda expected it, Eddie’s a switch tho too chaotic for anything else

Big Bill: how do you know

Bitchverly: he doesn’t but he’s also probably right

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie overshared a bit here and there but they having fun now ;)


	3. Streddie is dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lightly tosses this in your direction. Sorry

** Birdy Crew **

** Cardinal (Richie) Chickadee (Eddie) and Dove (Stan) **

** **

Cardinal : so......

Cardinal: that happened........

Dove: and all our friends definitely know it did

Chickadee: I’m still kinda confused as to what happened

Cardinal: Mike thought we had sex because of the photo Stan sent, Stan got flustered, I pulled them into my lap and started half picking half flirting, Stand kissed me, we started making out, you stared at us while we talked and I started touching them, Stan remembered you were there and started kissing you too, we made out for a while, we all got extremely turned on, we fucked, you two both have a daddy kink, and Stan likes it rough. 

Chickadee: kinda feels like a fever dream

Dove: probably because Chee decided instead of getting a towel to clean up with cum to eat me out you and while he was doing that you ran out of the house barley dressed. 

Chickadee: I HAD SEX WITH TWO OF MY BEST FRIEND I AM ALLOWED TO FREAK OUT 

Cardinal: rather you didn’t though

Chickadee: how are you not freaked 

Cardinal : why would I freak

Chickadee: cause less then five hours ago you had your dick in Stan’s ass and mine in your mouth 

Cardinal : we did more than that

Dove: a lot more

Dove: also

_ **Dove changed Cardinal’s name to Daddy** _

Chickadee: wtf Stan

Dove: this is our private chat and you’re the one who said it first 

Daddy: kinda screamed it the second I started sucking your cock

Daddy: before you said you love me

Dove: yeah did say you loved him a few times tonight 

Chickadee: HOW IS THAT NOT FREAKING YOU GUYS OUT

Dove: I’ve kinda always known you love Richie everyone does

Daddy: I didn’t

Dove: yeah but I sit in your lap all the time, call you babylove and constantly touch you even though you annoy the shit outta me and you didn’t catch the fact I wanted you until 5 minutes before I riding you

Daddy: okay I was oblivious to everything 

Daddy: Eds will you just come back, we don’t have to anything sexual again i just wanna kiss you and hold you baby 

Chickadee: is this okay?

Dove: is what okay?

Chickadee: that I love the two of you, and even if you don’t love me I still wanna do this again

Daddy: come over I’m not saying that over the phone but you know we feel more thanthat 

Daddy: we all said it not just you, I’m pretty sure Stan blacked out near their climax and forgot everything except “daddy” our names and that they loves us

Dove: it’s okay, but we need to have a serious discussion about what this means, because I want to be with the two of you. 

Dove: but you’re gay, and I know that you might have not mean what you said during all that too me, cause I know you like men and that I’m not one. 

Chickadee: no your not a man, but I don’t really care that you don’t have a gender, you’re hot and sweet and brilliant and sarcastic and I really want this too 

Daddy: okay so we all want this. Then get over here and we can cuddle Nd I’ll make breakfast in the morning and we’ll talk then

Chickadee: technically it is morning rich

Daddy: we had sex for 4 hours. Stan came like 12 times. We slept for 3 hours then had sex again then you ran off, and now it 12 get over here

Chickadee: I’m like a block away rich, but you better make us waffles 

Daddy: yes baby

Chickadee: why is stan so quiet

Daddy: ...

Chickadee: tell me. 

Daddy: they are sucking me off cause we both got kinda turned on while talking bout what went on today 

Chickadee: your not doing anything for them?

Daddy: said they watched to ride my leg while they chocked, Stan’s pretty bold wouldn’t have figured as shy as he usually is 

Chickadee: I’m here and one of you is gonna get me off cause today was a lot and you too are too hot

Daddy: sure thing baby boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... should I go ahead and change the rating cause I mean there technically is no smut but these thee are horny fucks
> 
> Okay I like the idea of Stan being slightly bratty little masochistic bottom Nd everyone knowing but not knowing how to handle it.


	4. Poor Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idfk guys here I regret everything but this really just looks like a early morning conversation in one of my group chats and I hate it

**Losers or Lovers **

Dad: @Little Bird @Trashmouth @Ed die

Dad: did you three seriously disappear to fuck all day???

Handsome: honestly we are talking about Stan here they probably stopped them after a few minutes of kissing they are the responsible one

Little Bird:........

Little Bird: we disappeared all day to fuck. 

Trashmouth: yeah I don’t think stopping ever crossed Stan’s mind

Little Bird: no more over sharing 

Bitchverly: which ones of you tops which ones of you bottom 

Bitchverly: Rich is a top, you and Eds are bottoms right?

Dad: dude not our business 

Dad: also no way either Eddie or Stan are bottoms they are both too controlling 

Dad: Rich is a bottom tho

Handsome: Eddie is a bottom Stan is a switch

Big Bill: Richie is a bottom, Stan is a switch Eddie is a top

Trashmouth:...

Ed die: None of you are right. 

Ed die: I’m a switch, Richie is a top, Stan is suck a fucking bottom 

Little Bird: I said no more over sharing!

Ed die: they asked, and Stan is so so not anywhere near a switch. Like at all. 

Ed die: I don’t think topping is something they even want to try. 

Little Bird: SHUT UP

Bitchverly: so what I’m hearing is I am closest 

Trashmouth: yeah kinda

Big Bill: idk what’s wrong with me but Eddie talking about how Stan is “the most bottomy bottom to ever bottom in the history of bottoms” makes me think Stan is prolly a freak

Little Bird: stfu

Trashmouth: my baby might be a bit kinky

Little Bird: NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW THIS SO SHUT UP RICHARD

Dad: but we kinda fo

Handsome: we want to know

Ed die: you guys are pervs

Handsome: Bill and Mike tell all of us everything they do, like everything none of you are sending a five hundred word essay about how to deep throat properly but I don’t think we have boundaries anymore

Big Bill: oh while talking about deep throating did that info help 

Bitchverly: no he still choked

Bitchverly: hey rich do either of your boys choke or is Benny alone 

Little Bird: STOP

Trashmouth: Eddie doesn’t have a gag reflex as we all know, Stan however does and actually really likes choking on cock c:

Little Bird: THEY DONT NEED TO FUCKING KNOW THIS TOZIER

Ed die: Stan just likes to be choked in general tho

Big Bill: damn, aren’t you worried thier gonna like vomit on your dick or something

Trashmouth: no that thought never came to mind, honestly I think they’ve just gotta breath play kink 

Ed die: they’ve got a lot of kinks

Dad: if someone says Stan’s got a daddy kink I’m changing my name 

Trashmouth: ...

Ed die: .........

Little Bird: WHY AM I BEING EXPOSED 

Handsome: because we know the least about your sex life

Dad changed their name to Big Mike

Big Mike: So Stan’s definitely got a daddy kink

Little Bird: SO DOES EDDIE

Bitchverly: yeah but we knew that

Ed die: yeah I kinda let it slip at the last sleepover you missed

Trashmouth: everyone here knows at least like two of my kinks 

Little Bird: because you've slept with almost everyone 

Big Bill: hair pulling and crying

Bitchverly: anything to do with but plugs and choking (good think you got Stanny right c; )

Big Mike: bondage and knifes, I regret knowing that

Handsome: you are a kinky fuck Rich

Trashmouth: so is Stan

Trashmouth: and my little Eddiespaghetti just not quite as kinky as stan

Trashmouth: seriously my baby is a freak

Little Bird: I’m leaving the country and changing my name fuck all of you

Trashmouth: Stanny baby I will punish you 

Bitchverly: you guys crossing lines now

Little Bird: EVERYTHING SAID TODAY CRISSEF A LINE AND I SWEAR IF I COULD ID LEAVE RIGHT NOW

Big Bill: why can’t you

Ed die: cause they actually cannot walk right now c:

Bitchverly: damn 

Handsome: Stanny getting treated right 

Little Bird: I hate all of you

Trashmouth: do you want waffles are not stop whining it’s all your own fault 

Big Bill: I’m pretty sure it’s also partly yours and Eddies by now 

Little Bird: HOW IS IT ALL MY FAULT

Trashmouth: they begged.

Eddir: they begged. 


	5. Losers or Sluts

**Losers or Lovers**

Big Mike: I love how Stan is simatineoasly the smartest, dumbest, most sane and most crazy of us all.

Little Bird: 1st simultaneously* 2nd this isn't true i'm not crazy or dumb.

Big Bill: youre dumb cause ur the one who decide to prank Browers today and you are crazy cause i think that has to be a requirmant to date both rchie and eddy

Little Bird: did both of you forget English

Bitchverly: nah we're all druk tho

Bitchverly: come to the clubhouse. Richie gave us vadka and lemonaiddd 

Trashmouth: pls come help Eds is really drunk and crying Bev keeps taking of her close and Bill and MIke are going in between making out and sharing conspiracy theories, Bill just kissed Ben tho 

Little Bird: why wasn't i invited?

Trashmouth: you told me not to tell you next time we decided to get drunk in the clubhouse cause you gave eds a lap dance and couldn't look any of us in the eye for a month.

Little Bird: okay fair

Little Bird: I'll be over in a few, but your not helping we are gonna get drunk to 

Ed die: STANNY BABY MY BIRD LOVING BABY WHY AREN'T YOU HEAR I MISS YOU AND YOUR PRETTY CURLLY HAIR YOU ADN CHIE HAVE SUCH PRETTY HAIR I LOVE YOUR HAIR SO FUN TO PULL WHEN WE KISS AND SHIT I LOVE YOU BABY STANNY YOUR MY LITTLE ANGEL WHY AREN'T YOU HEAR LOVE I MISS YOU RICHIE WON T KISS ME SAY IM TOO DRUNK BUT IVE NOT HAD THAT MUCH JUST A I DONT KNOW WHAT IVE DRUNK BUT NOT ALOT AND RICHIE WONT KISS ME BABY WILL YOU COME HERE AND KISS ME I LOVE YOU TOO SO MUCH MY BIRD BABY WITH THERE PRETTY EVES AND SWEATERS I LIVE YOU SANNY BABY

Little Bird:...

Little Bird: okay im on my way i promise i'll give you a kiss when i get there

Tashmouth: yeah ur not gonna do that

Little Bird: why not?

Trashmouth: cause he's shit faced and wants a hell of a lot more than a kiss trust me, and im setting up a "no sexy time when drunk" rule cause thats not consent and no.

Little Bird: okay

Bitchverly: YEAG LISTEN TO YOUR DADDY STAN HE WONT GIVE YOU THE D THO XDDDDD

Little Bird: shes down to her underwear and taking weird pictures isn't she

Trashmouth: yep.

Little Bird: im almost there, think we can get some clothes on her?

Trashmouth: prolly not but we can try

Big Mike: why do i drink with you guys

Big Bill: cuase it's fun and we alwasy forget about hangovers

Ed die: are you guys kay?

Bitchverly: i will never understand how you and stan never get hungover 

Bitchverly: your tiny and skinny how can you get so drunk with no concequencs 

Little Bird: God Loves Us.

Handsome: well fuck that

Trashmouth: is Benny Hanson cursing :0 

Handsome: dont worry about it im hungover and heading home

Big Bill: are you okay ben?

Handsome: pls don't talk to me.

Bitchverly: did you guys have a fight lst night?

Big Mike: you were acting fine when you left did something happen

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

**Benny Handsome (Ben) and Billy Goat (Bill)**

Benny Handsome: don't you dare fucking tell them.

Billy Goat: I won't.

Billy Goat: but can u pls chill everyone is gonna know something happened

Benny Handsome: whtever

**Losers or Lovers**

Handsome: no i'm just logging off for the day i dont feel like talking

Bitchvery: okay baby ilu

Handsoem: ily2

Trashmouth: cute

Big Bill: hey do any of u have the chem homework answers

Trashmouth: [_chem-hw-answers1-2-3-4.jpg_]

Big Bill: but are those right you skip chem like every day

Ed die: yet he has a 110 IN IT

Little Bird: he skips cause he already knows everything and gets straight A'd

Little Bird: but yeah we both got the same answers and i was went to class that day they are right

Bitchverly: i don't get how you two skip so much without getting in trouble

Ed die: stupid naturally smart ppl

Big Mike: you guys are salty creatures arent yall

Bitchverly: a little

Little Bird: it's easy

Little Bird: also i gtg Dad wants me to help clean up for dinner

Bitchverly: its noon?????

Little Bird: my folks found hickeys on me, and know my phone back ground is a pic of the three of us, they asked i told them, they invited the Toziers over for dinner tonight, and eddie, though i explained about eddie's mom so she doesnt know shit

Ed die: thank god for that, but i still have to awkwardly sit through a dinner with both my partners parents

Little Bird: you have had a million dinners with both of our folks why is it different now

Ed die: cause we are boyfriends now

Little Bird: well you and rich are boyfriend adn are my boyfriends but im your partner,

Ed die: shit stan i didn't mean to do that i just meant we are all together im so sorry baby

Little Bird: i know chickadee 

Ed die: still, i love you baby

Little Bird: i love you too

Bitchverly: damn that was all so fucking soft

Big Mike: bill babe be soft with me

Big Bill: your the most beautiful and amazing man I've ever met and i love you so much and i'll never understand how i got lucky enough to be the one who holds you and i want you to know i would never purposely do anything to hurt you 

Big Mike: i half expected him to make a joke but now im ttearing up, baby i love you too

Bitchverly: damn

Bitchverly: Bill got sappy ben went mute what happened last night

Trashmouth: maybe the sex was bad?

Bitchverly: we've aleady established Ben is a great top Rich

Trashmouth: hey bill since youve done the do, scale of 1/10 how good is Benny Boy in the sack

Big Mike: thats a bit unfair

Trashmouth: tru

Trashmouth: @handsome

Trashmouth: @handsome 

Trashmouth: @handsome 

Trashmouth: @handsome 

Trashmouth: @handsome 

Trashmouth: @handsome 

Trashmouth: @handsome

Handsome: WHAT

Trashmouth: scale of 1/10 hows Billy i the sack???

Bitchverly: be honest he's rating you too 

Big Mike: we all know Bill's a 8

Bitchverly: sadly we do

Trashmouth: YEP

Big Bill: im so confused right now

Big MIke: last night you and ben fucked i mean, me and bev were their until like 7 becaus e i had chores and she had to meet rich rom work, i know you guys were a bit tipsy but you werent even half as drnk as eddie so you should at least remember the sex

Handsome: i do

Big Bill: 7/10

Handsom: but not rating

Handsome: wait why am i a seven

Bitchverly: okay so everyone in the group has been rated?

Trashmouth: yeppers

Big Mike: yes

Little Bird: sadly we have

Big Bill: yes ma'am

Ed die: yeah

Bitchverly: okay and it goes 

Bitchver;y: 10's Richie & Stan 9's No one 8's Bill 7's Ben & Eddie 6's Mike 5's Bev

Hansomw: wtf

Big Bill: after me and bev broke up and b o t h dated Richie her an rich both said i was an 8 mike said 8 too,me and rich agreed bev was a 5 cause ya'know, me and bev both gave richie a ten and eddie and stan both agree, rich and eddie and mke gave stan a 10 once they were all together me and stan and rich gave eddie a 7 me and stan gave mike a 6 

Handsome: why is bev a 5

Bev: because im a pillow princess and cry a lot

Handsome: whats wrong wiht that?

Big: we werent into just our votes

Handsome: this sounds damaging

Ed die: not really

Mike: yeah im pretty cool with it

Handsoem: WAIT

Handsome: how many of ya'll have sleept togeter

Richie: pretty sure you are the only one i haven't slept with, and i think almost all of us have slept together at one point, only get to vote if its sober sex thoug

Bitchverly: and agree that Streddie is the ultimate otp

Ed die: you ever gonna chill on that?

Bitchverly: nope

Big Mike: no.

Big Bill: nah

Handsome: never

Ed die: you scare me

Ed die: also @trashmouth @little bird babes will one of you do all my homework in chem and physics this year???

Little Bird: yeah sure

Trashmouth: no problem 


	6. thats gay bro

**Losers or Lovers**

Trashmouth: bro?

Big Bill: yes bro?

Trashmouth: i love you bro

Big Bill: bro...

Big Bill: i love you too bro

Trashmouth: no homo bro?

Big Bill: no bro.

Big Bill: all the homo bro

Trashmouth: but thats gay bro

Big Bill: i know bro

Trashmouth: bro.

Big Bill: bro.

Ed die: who did I hurt in my past life to deal with this

Trashmouth: in acual seriousnes now that a few of yall are active

Trashmouth: I FOUND BOWERS SUCKING OFF HOCKSTETTER IN THE GYM

Trashmouth: I AM ALSO BLEEDING REALLY BAD

Ed die: HOW ARE YOU BLEEDING

Little Bird: I'm just leaving the Synagogue i'm on my way were are you

Trashmouth: the gym

Big BIll: did theybeat you up because you caught them

Trashmouth: Bowers did Hockstetter looked freaked out because Bowers just jumped me nd started screaming fag

Bitchverly: okay me and Eddie will meet you guys at the hospital he's over at mine right now, but i never thought id say this but, feel sorry for Hockstetter 

Trashmouth: um how??????

Bitchverly: imagine being fucking Bowers, hell he probably loves Bowers, whos so far in the closet that he looks like the definition of homophobia

Trashmouth: yeah hockstetter is still shit tho

Little Bird: fuck patrick lives 

Ed die: he's shit too

Big Bill: yeah fuck hockstetter 

Bitchverly: what he doesn't deserve redemption

Little Bird: maybe who cares Rich im here ill see you guys at the hospital

Bitchverly: isn't the synagogue like 15 minutes from the school?

Bitchverly: its been 5 and you were teting

Little Bird: fuck trafic laws.

Ed die see you there i love you both <3 <3 <3 <3

Big Bill: thats gay bro


	7. 1 2 3 4 i declare a bottom war

**Losers or Lovers**

Big Mike: okay so what im hearing is me and ben miss everything

Little Bird: you were both at work

Handsome: RICIO ARE YOU OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trashmouth: yeah im good, just some bruising so i gotta take it easy for a few days

Bitchverly: the bottoms miss everything 

_ **Bitchverly changed the chat name to Bottom Miss Everything ** _

Big Bill:nice

Big Bill: anyways. wow Eddie and Stan found a way out from the perv good for you 

Little Bird: stfu Bill

Ed die:.... 

Ed die: Bill you k n o w how good Richie is why are you acting like we are complaining

Little Bird: his mouth still works fine and we all know thats the real problem

Trashmouth: your weren't complaining about my mouth while i was eating you out the night before last baby bird

Little Bird: STOP

Big Bill: i see your point

Big Bill: I can’t tell if Stan is trying to be obvious they’re a slut of Richie or not

Little Bird: I dot don’t my sex life talked about thank you very much 

Ed die: ttyl guys my mom is yelling

Big Bill: okay bye Eds

Little Bird: [_daddies-little-toy.jpg_]

Little Bird: how's this Daddy

Big Bill: ...

Little Bird: shit

Little Bird: YOU SAW NOTHING

Big Bill: cute panties stan 

Little Bird: why doesnt this freaking chat let you delete

Little Bird: SHUT THE FUCK UP WILLIAM

Big Mike: @Trashmouth your bottom has needs Richie

Big Mike: XD

Big Bill: Aw Stanny how cute

Trashmouth: I think you sent that to the wrong chat baby bird

Little Bird: I hate everyone here

Bitchverly: Damn Stan really though were did you get that

Handsome: I never thought I’d see Stan in lingerie and I don’t know how to respond

Little Bird: STOP LOOKING AT THE PICTURE

Trashmouth: youre so cute tho baby bird 

Ed die:.....

Ed die: anyways I made the right choice

Bitchverly: what choice?

Big Mike: what’d you do

Big Bill: are we really stopping on the Stan in lingerie thing cause damn

Handsome: when did you get a tattoo

Bitchverly: will get back to Stan’s sexy appeal in a moment

Ed die: no subject change I bought that for them

Trashmouth: best purchase ever

Ed die: i know

Little Bird: STOP!

Handsome: THE TATTOO

Little Bird: Richie took me to get it for a birthday! No stop

Bitchverly: can I make it my background?

Little Bird: NO

Trashmouth: it’s mine now so sure

Little Bird: NO!

Trashmouth: my pretty little baby

Handsome: Stan you’re so cute

Little Bird: I hate all of you. 

Big Bill: hey Stan?

Little Bird: what. 

** _Big Bill changed Trashmouth’s name to Birdy’s Daddy _ **

Birdy’s Daddy: I approve of this

Little Bird: NO

Ed die: I mean they aren’t wrong

Little Bird: I want new friends. 

Big Mike: but not a new Daddy ;)

Little Bird: I HATE YOU ALLLLLLLL

Birdy’s Daddy: love you too baby :* see you tonight


	8. SLEEP

**is it 420 yet?**

Trashdaddy: so me and stan were at my house last night having some fun ;) and my mom might have walked in...

Billy Goat: how did that go down

Lil Red: your poor mother

Lil Red: what did she walk in on exactly???

Billy Goat: probably somthing kinky that'll scare her for life

Trashdaddy: ......she didn't really see anything, just kinda me and stan shotgunning, cause ya know they cannot handlt their weed, whle stan was wearing a long sweater and sitting on my lap.

Trashdaddy: i was lucky enough that she immediatly left

Trashdaddy: i only got in trouble for giving stan weed, cause you know their folks would kill me

Billy Goat: I feel like you are leaving something out

Lil Red: yeah we are missing something

Trashdaddy: she left just fast enough to miss that Stan was riding me, not just sitting on my lap...

Lil Red: omfg

Billy Goat: how did she miss that?????

Trashdaddy: he was kinda just grinfing down when she came in, and smoking, my sweater covered everything but now stan is never coming over again

Billy Goat: your mom banned him?????????????

Lil Red: why are you using so many question marks Billyboi

Billy Goat: Why Not???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Trashdaddy: no he's not banned but he's too embarrassed to look my mom in the eye

Trashdaddy: also bill seriously chill with the puncuation

Lil Red: okay but important question,

Trashdaddy: shoot

Lil Red: what were you guys smoking?

Trashdaddy: it was just some dirt weed nothing special 

Lil Red: okay, anyways we still on for horror movies tonight boys?

Billy Goat: yeah, you've got weed, richie is on snacks, im on movies, just be here at 10, georgie is joining us

Billy Goat: his first high

Trashdaddy: taking it your parents don't now whats going on

Billy Goat: they are out of town

Lil Red: do we need to get someone who doesn't smoke over?

Billy Goat: Mike or Eddie or Ben

Trashdaddy: Eddie smokes

Billy Goat: SINCE WHEN??????????

Trashdaddy: me eds and stan get high together all the time

Lil Red: how did you get eddie WHO NEVER BREAKS THE RULES to get high with you

Trashdaddy: the 3 of us were on a date and went to mine afterwards and Stan asked if we could get stonned and watch a movie, and we both told eds he didn't have to but he wanted to try, he actually handles it a lot better than Stanley, it kinda became just a thing if we wanna chill out we all get stonned and cuddle

Lil Red: or fuck.

Trashdaddy: okay yeah we ussually fuck, but orgasm kill the high for eds so not often

Lil Red: really?

Lil Red: only thing that works for me is freezing showers

Billy Goat: orgasms are the fastest way for me

Trashdaddy: wait do we still need a sober person

Billy Goat: oh yeah i'll ask Ben he's the calmest

Billy Goat: Mike might try to stop us

Lil Red: good point

**Losers or Lovers**

Bitchverly: HEY @HANDSOME 

Handsome: yes?

Daddy: will you come over and be our sober dude while we get Georgie high for the first time

Handsome: sure

Big Mike: YOU IDIOTS ARE DOING WHAT

Big Mike: YOU CANNOT GIVE A 12 YEAR OLD FUCKING POT

Daddy; watch me.

Little Bird: send us videos of high georgie pls, im at the senagog tonight or id join you 

Ed die: can i come? 

Bitchverly: sure, Georgie loves you

Big Bill: yeah head over, i wanna know hwat your like high

Handsome: i wish i wasn't a paranoid high

Bitchverly: im sorry baby boy

Handsome: its not your fault beautiful :*

Bitchverly: :*

Big Bill: het

Daddy: het

Ed dir: het

Little Bird: het

Big Mike: her

Daddy: H E R

Big Mike: fuck you trashmouth

Ed die: that's not your job

Little Bird: that's not your job

Bitchverly: you are both fucking bottoms

Ed die: I AM A SWITCH

Bitchverly: have you topped Richie?

Daddy: nope not this again

Daddy: we were being wholesome about high Georgie can we just keep that vibe

Little Bird: can i come over later

Big Bill: yeah if you want, but you three better keep in georgie appropriate 

Daddy: yes sir

Ed die: yes sir

Little Bird: yes sir


	9. King Georgie

**Losers or Lovers**

Big Bill: I just want to make sure you ALL know this. 

Big Bill: in order of favorites it’s Richie, Stan, Ben, Bevvy, Eddie, Mike. 

Big Bill: cause Mike suck ass and don’t fucking love me. Ben and Bevvy are super nice and give good cuddles. Eddie stole my Richie and doesn’t want to give him back, and Stan is sweet enough to share and RICHIE IS THE BESTEST AND LOVES ME AND WILL MARRY ME

Bitchverly: wtf

Handsome: ...thank you?

Little Bird: what

Ed die: Georgie come back and give Bill his phone back.

Big Mike: oh it’s Georgie 

Ed die: was that not obvious 

Little Bird: honestly no.

Handsome: not really 

Bitchverly: I just thought Bill was like really fucked up and sent that it doesn’t sound too off

Daddy: nah, we got started early with Georgie, and I was letting him cuddle to my side and Eddie made a joke about me leaving him and Stan for Georgie and I said I never would and he said good he only shares with Stan and then I laughed and Georgie got mad and ran off

Bitchverly: Georgie has a crush on Richie??????

Big Mike: how did I not know this

Ed die: I’m surprised too, apparently Richie and Bill aren’t tho cause they didn’t seem to be

Daddy: no he told me like 1000 times now

Little Bird: he says it all the time

Big Bill: CAUSE I LOVE YOU

Daddy: well if you want weed come back 

Bitchverly: I’m almost there and I have good shit

Daddy: come on georgie 

Big Bill: will the brat share you?

Ed die: I don’t know how to deal with this

Big Mike: I can’t fucking stop laughing god Georgie 

Daddy: yes he will now come back Bill wants his phone. 

Big Bill: can I be added to the gc???

Bitchverly: do Denbros have a ? Addiction

Daddy: yes, yes they do

Daddy: also i don’t think so Georgie

Big Bill: too BAD

Big Bill added G.Denbrough to the chat

Big Bill changed G.Denbrough’s name to Prince Georgie 

Big Bill changed Ed die’s name too Bitch

Big Bill: okay I’m coming

Bitchverly I love that kid but damn

Handsome: at least he likes us

Little Bird: he likes to cuddle with me and Rich during horror movie night it’s nice he’s sweet we don’t mind the crush

Bitch: I MIND

Dadd6: are you intimated by a 13 y/o?

Bitch: no. 

Bitchverly: this is gold and I’m here

Daddy: we are all down stairs about to start the movies

Prince Georgie: Richie is letting me sit in his lap

Big Bill: wtf Georgie 

Prince Georgie: did you need to say that out loud and in the gc

Big Bill: YES

Big Mike: I cannot stop fucking laughing 

Daddy: it’s all good

Bitch: my bf is leaving me for a fucking kid

Little Bird: chill.

Little Bird: have a nice time guys I’ll head over once everything here is done

Handsome: we brought snacks too I’m here to be sober

Big Mike: I still disagree with giving the infant drugs but have fun and stay safe

Daddy: yes dad we’ll try to 

Prince Georgie: DONT FUCKING CALL ME AN INFANT YOU FUCKING TREE 

Big Mike: Richie is taller than me

Prince Georgie: Richie is cute tho. 


	10. Cutest

**Losers or Lovers**

Big Mike: okay someone settle this for me and Bill

Big Mike: who is cutter Stan or Eddie

Bitchverly: Eddie

Handsome: Eddie

Ed die: Stan

Daddy: Stan

Little Bird: i am not cute

Little Bird: Eddie is cute

Daddy: you are both cute, Eddie is publically cute all the time, you hide your soft side but

Daddy: [my-beautiful-boy.jpg]

Daddy: i've got proof you are soft and cute

Big Bill: holy shit

Prince Georgie: we already knew stan was cutter

Prince Georgie: cause edward is a troll

Big Bill: i love georgie's pettyness about eddie not letting georgie sit on richie's lap

Prince Georgie: its cruel

Prince Georgie: stan will cuddle with us

Bitchverly: ARE WE IGNORING THE FUCKING PICTURE BECAUSE HOLY FUCKING SHIT

Handsome: why is richie never wearing shirts in the photos he sends

Bitchverly: because apparantly stan steals them all

Bitchverly: stanny you are fucking drwoning in that shirt wtf

Little Bird: .... his clothes are comfy 

Little Bird: hes not getting it back

Ed die: we get them back when they stop smelling like us and them stan steals something else

Ed die: he sleeps in our clothes 

Ed die: its cute

Big Bill: wait i have a question

Little Bird: what

Big Mike: are you a little????

Big Bill: yeah same question

** _Little Bird has left the chat_ **


	11. Apologise Now

** OT3 **

I shipped it first: do you gays think Stan is mad

#1 streddie girl: prolly not actually just embarrassed 

#1 streddie girl: but do you think it’s true??

STEDDIE FANBOI: yes. 

STEDDIE FANBOI: I MEAN LOOK HOW SOFT THEY ARE, AND WE KNOW HE CALLS RICHIE DADDY AND WE KNOW THEY ALWAYS USE THAT BOTTLE THATS JUST A REALLY BIG BABY BOTTLE AND LITTLE BIRD AND SWEET PRINCE AND BABY BOY ARE THE NICKNAMES RICH AND ED USE AND LIKE THEY ARE SO PRECIOUS I COULD SEE IT

STREDDIE FANBOI: plus I mean their parents ignore the fuck out of them I could see them needing a soft outlet like that for it

A Streddie Day: that’s soft bro but I mean it might just be that Stan is just ya know CUTE

A Streddie Day: and you two should apologise for doing that, even if it’s not true you embarrassed them

#1 streddie girl: yeah you guys might wanna get on that

I shipped it first: yeah okay I’m heading over to their place

A Steddie Day: Good Mike go too 

#1 streddie girl: mama benny is out

A Streddie Day: no one hurts my children. Not even my children.

#1 streddie girl: god I love you


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boredom compelled me

> **Losers or Lovers**

_ ** Bitchverly added s.u to the group chat ** _

_ ** Bitchverly changed s.u’s name to Little Bird ** _

Bitchverly: boys

Big Mike: I’m sorry Stanley

Big Bill: I’m sorry Stanley

Handsome: For?

Big Mike: for pushing your boundaries 

Little Bird: you guys are dweebs

Daddy: He is.

Prince Georgie: STANLEY IS THE CUTEST!

Ed die: ... I mean he ain’t wrong

Prince Georgie: Stan is babysitting me and we are watching Disney 

Big Bill: what movie

Little Bird: Hey oh, play ball hey, hey, oh

Prince Georgie:Hey, batter, batter

Daddy: Hey battter, batter swing

Little Bird: I've got to just do my thing

Prince Georgie: Hey, batter, batter

Daddy: Hey batter, batter swing, yeah

Little: I'll show you that it's one and the same

Prince Georgie:Baseball, dancing, same game It's easy

Daddy: Step up to the place, start swingin

Little Bird: I wanna play ball now, and that's all

Prince Georgie: This is what I do

Daddy: It ain't no dance that you can show me, yeah

Little Bird: You'll never know

Daddy:Oh I know

Prince Georgie: If you never try

Daddy: There's just one little thing

That stops me every time, yeah

Prince Georgie: Come on

Daddy: I don't dance

Little Bird: I know you can

Daddy: Not a chance, no

Little Bird: If I could do this, well, you could do that

Daddy: But I don't dance

Little Bird: Hit it out of the park

Daddy: I don't dance

Little Bird: I say you can

Daddy: There's not a chance, oh

Prince Georgie: Slide home, you score, swingin 

on the dance floor

Daddy: I don't dance, no

Little Bird: Hey, batter, batter

Prince Georgie: Hey batter, batter swing

Daddy: I've got to just do my thing

Little: Hey, batter, batter

Prince Georgie: Hey batter, batter swing

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Little Bird: Two-steppin, now you're up to bat

Bases loaded, do your dance

Prince Georgie: It's easy

Little Bird: Take your best shot, just hit it

Daddy I've got what it takes, playin my game

So you better spin that pitch

You're gonna throw me, yeah

I'll show you how I swing

Little Bird: You'll never know

Daddy: Oh I know

Prince Georgie: If you never try

Daddy: There's just one little thing

That stops me every time, yeah

Prince Georgie: Come on

Daddy: I don't dance

Little Bird: I know you can

Daddy:Not a chance, no, no

Little Bird:If I could do this, well, you could do that

Daddy: But I don't dance

Prince Georgie: Hit it out of the park

Daddy: I don't dance

Prince Georgie: I say you can

Daddy: There's not a chance, oh no

Little Bird: Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor

Daddy: I don't dance, no

Prince Georgie: Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance 

Little Bird: Swing it out, spin around, do the dance

Daddy:I wanna play ball, not dance hall

I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call

Little Bird: I can prove it to you til you know it's true

Prince Georgie: Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too

Daddy: You're talkin a lot, show me what you got

Prince Georgie Stop swing Hey

Little Bird: Come on, swing it like this

Prince Georgie: Oh, swing

Little Bird: Jitterbug, just like that

Prince Georgie: That's what I mean, that's how you swing

Daddy: You make a good pitch but I don't believe

Little Bird: I say you can

Daddy: I know I can't I don't dance

Prince Georgie: You can do it

Daddy: I don't dance, no

Little Bird: Nothing to it, atta boy, atta boy, yeah

Prince Georgie: Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, bater what?

Little Bird: One, two, three, four, everybody swing

Prince Georgie: Come on

Daddy: I don't dance

Little Bird: I know you can

Daddy: Not a chance, no, no

Prince Georgie: If I could do this, well, you could do that

Daddy: But I don't dance

Little Bird: Hit it out of the park

Daddy: I don't dance

Prince Georgie: I say you can

Daddy:There's not a chance, oh

Little Bird: Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor

Daddy: I don't dance no

Bitchverly: so High School Music has destroyed your brains

Daddy: actually we are watching andi mack 

Big Bill: I told you all Richie was a horrible influence on Georgie.

Prince Georgie: Ryan and Chad were gay fight me

Little Bird: no need to figh we all agree

Handsome: everyone in HSM was gay fight me

Little Bird: can’t your right

Daddy: it fact

Big Bill: ruining my little brother

Handsome: anyways HOW CUTE AND CRYUS AND TJ???

Big Mike: of course you watch the Disney shows

Bitchverly: Andi Mack was gods greatest gift fight me

Little Bird: cannot do because it fact

Little Bird: I’m still shook from the final

Big Mike: a bunch of 19 year olds obsessed with a show for preteens

Daddy: it’s fucking amazing fuck you

Daddy: AND TYRUS IS SO FUCKING CUTE LIKE GOD

Little Bird: THE HANDS

Ed die: these are the men I love 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls validate me with kudos and comments


	13. Chapter 13

**Losers or Lovers**

Prince Georgie: i have fire works

Big Bill: i, gonna stop you right there the answer is no.

Prince Georgie: Stan is crying. Eddie is crying. Richie looks close to tears. We are taking them to the quarry and shooting off fire works and im bringing cookies, Beverly gets drinks, Ben will get chips, Mike will get hotdogs, there is already wood, you'll get buns and cups and paper plates, I'm also getting blankets, Richie is going to drive us cause he's the most stable right now and I'm "too young", they are all 3 staying the night we are going to watch 80's ,ovies.

Prince Georgie: none of that was questionable they are sad we are having a firework show and group cuddles

Ed die: Bill's you are a duck georrgie is a beesimg

Big Mike: we can do it at te farm instead my granmda is baking a bunch of bread i can have her put a garlic spread on a loaf or two and we will make spaghetti, we can all sleep in my room, i live closer to y'all than the quarry and ther eis less risk time for Richie to start crying

Bitchverly: 1 important qustion. WHY ARE MY BOYS CRYING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Ed die: my mim foind mr ams stamkey kossung amd sje gpt maf ny wberutjinf hirts

Prince Georgie: sonia or whatever the cows name is found eddie and stan kissing and slapped eddie around she kicked him out and then bowers found him, Richie cleaned up his wounds as best he could, stn got a beating too but he's not as torn up, he's feels guilty tho, will your grandparents let us shoot fireworks?

Big Mike: grandpa says yes, also said to remind eddie we literally have a room set up for him and he's not going back there.

Bitchverly: WHAT THE FUCK

Big Bill: never mind, all this is 100% happening, ill buy ice cream instead

Handsome: we are all too calm about this

Bitchverly: I AM NOT CALM


	14. F E A R

**Losers or Lovers**

Daddy: i am fear

Little Bird: why?

Daddy: who d i d it

Bitchverly: I DIDN'T KNOW T H A T WAS GOING TO HAPPEN

Big Bill: What happened.

Big Mike: Bev what did you do

Bitchverly: Well i was babsitting georgie and went to richie's so me georgie and eddie could steal rich's food and watch his tv and well....

Big Bill: IS GEORGIE OKAY

Handsome: WHAT DID YOU DO TO GEORGIE

Big Mike: WHERE IS MY BROTHER IN LAW

Little Bird: you didn't

Daddy: SHE GAVE GEORGIE AND EDDIE COFFEE

Ed die: do you ever wonder if there are parallel universes????? Somethimes I think there is like a whole other universe where like shut is just soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bad like Georgie is dead and we were all traumatized and hurt and Richie was too stupid and traumatized and broken to ever admit he is gay and maybe Stan died there and it hurt so much and so I don’t think I can live in a world like that

Prince Georgie: I might be stuck on top of Richie’s fridge

Prince Georgie: you mean like if the clown who tried to kill me was like actually a demon and not just a pervert???   
  


Ed die: YEA

Daddy: both of you are to stop that miserable thought train RIGHT NOW

Bitchverly: I am so sorry


	15. Crackhead order

**Losers or Lovers**

Little Bird: Richie, Bev, Georgie, Eddie, Bill, Ben Mike me.

Little Bird: I made a list of which one of us is most likely to jump off a roof, try drugs, fuck on top of a cop car, kill a clown, or run naked at Bowers singing the cotton eye joe

Daddy: so crack head order?

Little Bird: yes. 

Big Mike: I love that me and you are at the bottom but tbh Ben is probably less problematic then the two of us

Little Bird: no commas between our names we are tied three ways because we have the brain cells

Bitchverly: hey I have a brain cell!

Big Bill: but do you use it?

Prince Georgie: why am I not number one? I’m the most chaotic

Daddy: because I’ve done most of them

Bitchverly: uh me and Eddie did the last one with you

Little Bird: Georgie is above y’all because he will be more chaotic

Ed die: I’m not chaotic.

Little Bird: Eddie 

Daddy: babe

Bitchverly: pls

Big Bill: do you really believe that?

Big Mike: Ben says “fucking right Eddie should be before Bev” but he’s laughing too hard to actually answer

Ed die: he really is I’m worried he’s gonna pass out from lack of oxygen 

Bitchverly: Ben is with you guys?

Big Mike: yeah, he got real bad yesterday and he’s crashing here

Daddy: how’s he doing

Ed die: he’s better now, we went for a run with morning, he said he’s gonna quite wrestling Monday, he can’t deal with that bastard anymore

Big Mike: he might be staying with us more often, I think my grandparent are gonna try to adopt him like they did eddie

Daddy: I can’t believe she did that

Little Bird: at least he’s better now, can I come over?

Little Bird: I wanna cuddle Benny and I’ll bring ice cream or something 

Prince Georgie: wait what happened to Ben? Is he okay???? 

Daddy: his mom found out he’s bi, and they got in a huge fight, but before that his coach got pissed because he’s been losing a lot of weight lately and he slapped him

Little Bird: it’s been rough lately for him, it’s why he’s not been active much

Big Bill: can I come over too?

Prince Georgie: I wanna go too o need to give Benny a hig

Big Mile: losers sleep over?

Bitchverly: I’m in? Rich do we need to tell your mom?

Daddy: yeah we probably should, come on

Ed die: Bev your at Richie’s again?

Bitchverly: yeah I’ve been staying here, I can’t be with my dad any more so his parents are letting me move in

Daddy: I mean we are gonna live together anyways once we head off to college

Ed die: okay so you guys all coming 

Daddy: yeah who needs a ride 

Big Bill: I could use one my car has been being shitty and I don’t wanna get old silver out right now

Daddy: okay, Stan my man

Little Bird: Yeah come get me

Bug Bill: wait stan isn’t with you

Bitchverly: nah he’s at the library 

Ed die: Ben says to bring over some movies, he want the princess bride

Daddy: got it and the labyrinth we will be there in a sec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took forever to get back to I’ve been shit lately but here you go pls leave comments and kudos love you guys


	16. Chapter 16

**Losers or Lover **

Daddy: Do you guys ever wonder if we have doppelgangers cause i have this cousin mike and we are almost identical except i dont dress like a dweeb and have cool glasses

Prince Georgie: u mean ur a dweeb and have bottle cap glasses and hes not

Daddy: Aren't u supposed to love me

Little Bird: Me and Eddie are the one's who have to love you and even we bully you 

Little Bird: also on topics i was in this tiny town in pensilvania last year and met this dude named Stanley who looked just like me but with darker hair and like was a cishet stonner

Ed die: i can't imagine a stoner cishet stan

Little Bird: honestly cis maybe but he gave off big chaotic bi vibes

Big Bill: as big as richie???

Daddy: no ones bigger than me big bill ;)

Little Bird: honestly if Eddie was to leave me and Rich it could be for this guy hes my face and body but Richie's personality

Bitchverly: sounds terrifying

Little Bird: he had a friend named Syd who looked JUST like u Bev

Little Bird: but also like she was "butch" or whatever that's what her gf said

Big Bill: i wanna meet these peoples

Big Bill: and richard's casino

Big Bill: cousin ***

Daddy: DONE

_ Daddy added Hot.weller, willthewize, SINNER, 11, Fire & Dust _

_ Daddy changed Hot.wellers name to RICHIE'S Casino _

RICHIE'S Casino: what is this and who are y'all

Daddy: hey it's richie my friends wanna meet u

Daddy: introductions

Little Bird: wait no let me add stan syd and dina 

Big Bill: this is going to get out of hand isn't it?

Daddy: i hope so

_ Little Bird added BloodwitchBitch, Normal & Deena _

Little Bird: Now introductions

Dust: Hi im dustin 16 

SINNER: Luke 17

RICHIE'S CASINO: I don't approve of any plan rich makes but Mike 17

11: El or Jane 16?

Fire: I’m Max 17 and Richie is chaos mike right?

willthewize: yep

willthewize: I’m Will 17 

BloodwitchBitch: Stanley 18

Normal: Sydney 18

Deena: Dina 17 why are we here?

BloodwitchBitch: who cares new friends!

Normal: help me lord

Little Bird: Stan 19 your here because we were talking about doppelgängers and I mentioned Stan and we need more friends

Daddy: Richie Tozier sex god 18

Ed die: Eddie 18

Big Bill: bill 18

Big Mike: mike 18

Bitchverly: Bev/Beverley 18

Handsome: Ben 18

Daddy: BENNY BOY I MISSED OU MY LIL HAYSTACK 

Handsome: you saw me earlier today Richie

Little Bird: you’ve been missing from the GF action

Bitchverly: Stan Richie is ruining you

Fire: okay so there are two Stan’s here?

BloodwitchBitch: YEP we look identical too

Normal: it was freaky

Prince Georgie: wait I didn’t get a intro

Handsome : I’m sorry Georgie pls introduce yourself <3 

Prince Georgie: I’m Georgie 13 

BlodwitchBitch: *gas* A C H I L D

Richies Casino why is there a child

Big Bil: he’s my lil brother and he’s the prince

Prince Georgie: I’m richie’s husband.

Little Bird : boundaries. 

Prince Georgie: he loves me more.

Ed die: chaos level check

Bitchveryly: your not allowed to talk Eddie

Deena: I love this

Dust: y’all are fun 

willthewize: this is a nightmare

Daddy: or a wet dream ;)

Richies Casino: NO!


	17. MoM

**Losers or Lovers**

BloodwitchBitch: SO WAIT WE GOT AN ISSUE

BloodwitchBitch: WHAT DO YOU HOES LOOK LIKE

Normal: Stanley Be Nice...

Daddy: sexy ;P

Little Bird: i mean you know what I look like stan and @Bitchverly

Normal: I find that to be hard to believe 

Little Bird: no syd really yall are identical

Dust: we should send pics of ourselves!!!!!!

11: That could be fun c:

Richies Casino: NO. 

Richies Casino: Absolutely not.

willtthewize: mike thats gay.

Richies Casino: will your literally a bottom.

SINNER: Yeah no one belives ur not a bottom milk

Daddy: CALLED OUT

Richies Casino: no one likes you

Prince Georgie: I like him

Little Bird: i love him

SINNER: We like him more than you

willthewize: i like richie

Ed die: I occassionally like him

Fire: I like him

Bitchverly: That's My Best Friend

Big Mike: Everyone likes Richie?

BloodwitchBitch: i barley know him but he's my new best friend

Big Bill: I LIKE RICHIE

Handsome: Everyone likes Richie 

Normal: eh

11: He's nice c:

Daddy: Bottom.

Daddy: lmao imma leave now cause i dont know how to handle complements

Little Bird: I'm in your bed come cuddle

Ed die: Lucky

Daddy: be right there

Richies Casino: does everyone like Richie????

Richies Casino: like seriously???

Dust: yeah looks like your alone here Mike

_ **Richies Casino has added Mama, Dad, Mom's Boyfriend & Dad's Girlfriend** _

Richies Casino: MoM eVeRyOnE LiKeS rIcHiE mOrE tHaN mE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mama: 1 Mike right?

Richies Casino: yes 

Mama: okay yeah seems fair I met Richie cool kid

BloodwtchBitch: i don't actually think thats your mom but i love the idea of your mom roasting you

Dust: STEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE

Mama: Favourite child 1

11: We aren't children anymore

Mama: I dont care

Mama: IM steve im the parties mom

Normal: ? how?

Dad's Girlfriend: sup im nancy im Mike's big sister and richie's cousin why does no one just scroll back you guys are wild also Steve is my ex boyfriend who i dumped because he was a overprotective hyper masculine dick then like dust and him got some weird 18 y/o and 13 y/o friend ship tha tinvolved hair spray and something gay and then dust slowly made Steve everyones mom and it got out of hand 

Ed die: wait who'd the Dad?

Handsome: @dad can you pls explain your existance

Dad: yo Im robin im steves best friend, i am the brain of us over 25 and i'm nacy's gf

Dad: also me and john (moms bf) are attempting to finish a thing so y'all leave us alone

Handsome: Okay c:

Dad: wholesome?

Big Bill: he's a very wholesome boy

Handsome: <3

BloodwitchBitch: but photo exchange???

Daddy: we can do it tommarrow?

willthewize: thats good with me

Normal: then we'll see me and Beverly look nothing alike

Bitchverly: honestly the more you say that the more i think we must be identical

Daddy: i've seen a pic of syd yall could pass for twins

Daddy: oh what time

Prince Georgie: ive got soccer until 6 

Big Bill: me and eds both have work but you know that

Daddy: bye guys

Richies Casino: why is rich gone again right after asking a question 

Ed die: getting laid

Prince Georgie: getting laid

Handsome: Fucking Stan.

Big Bill: Stan's probably sucking him off

Big Mike: prolly sex

Bitchverly: Sex. 

Normal: the fact those all came in within 3 seconds of each other is kinda creepy

Handsome: we made a no messaging the chat or having the phone near you when sexual things are going down after i made a group call and Eddie accidentally answered while getting fucked and trying to silence it.

Dad: you guys got an eye full of your friend and some rando try regularly walking in on two of you exes fucking each other

Bitchverly: look i love eddie and rich i don't need to know what they look like while richie is balls deep in him okay

Richies Casino: i thought richie was dating stan

Ed die: yes.

Richies Casino: so you guys used to date

Ed die: POLYAMORY

Big Bill: tbh we've seen a lot more of the three of them and stan alone than we need to

BloodwitchBitch: Stan's a freak?

Ed die: Yeah :)

BloodwitchBitch: called it they were way to straight laced to be cis straight or vanella

Deena: ill pay you tomorrow at school

Big Mike: yall had a bet?

Prince Georgie: i like you guys

Normal: why am i surprised 


	18. I'm Smexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!! Okay so this chap got kinda heavily edited because I tried to post like actual pics but it got all fucked ad oh like 1/3 showed up so I went back to my format and edited stuff to make more since and include everyone because some people got deleted out and buts of the onversation -> 11:20GMT MAR 14 2020

**Losers or Lovers**

BloodwitchBitch: so who is ready to find out who it the sexiest

Bitchverly: richie

Ed die: Richie

Prince Georgie: Richie

Handsome: richie

Big Mike: richie

Big Bill: Richie

Little Bird: Richie & Eddie.

Daddy: Stan.

Ed die: rude but fair.

Normal: you all answered that super fast

Deena: like super fast

willthewize: i am not sure how to handle this but they aint wrong

Richies Casino: YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND WILLIAM

Big Bill: there are two william's, two stanley's and two mike's here

Little Bird: obviously we know this 

Daddy: yeah keep up Billiam 

Big Bill: so seeing william is weird what you aint weirded out by having another stan

Little Bird: ...

BloodwitchBitch: PICS GUYS I WANT SOME ANSWERS AS TO HOW HOT RICHIE IS

Dad: bro u give off major big bi vibes

BloodwotchBitch: ALMOST AS BIG AS MY DICK

BloodwitchBitch: i'm sorry

Bitchverly: wow we have two richies

BloodwitchBitch: is that a complement or an insult?

Dad: bad

willthewize: im not sure 

Richies casino: Bad

Little Bird: bit of both

Daddy: RIGHT HERE GUYS LOVE YA TOO

BloodwitchBitch: im cool with it your cool

Daddy: me to ur cool 2

Handsome: this is gonna be the begining of a disastrously beautiful friendship isn't it

BloodwitchBitch: Yep

Daddy: yep

Little Bird: i regret introducing yall

Bitchverly: Pics

Dad: [sexy-parent-127.jpg]

Bitchverly: [transqueen-729.jpg] 

Daddy: i keep forgetting steve is hto but damnnnnn

Normal: okay Bev is hot me i give up

Deena: i think you beautiful babe

Normal:

Little Bird: [my-loves-1034.jpg]

Little Bird: i dont like taking pictures alone

Big Mike: do i need to remind you about what happened with the pics stan

Little Bird: we don’t talk about that

Deena: I wanna know the gossippppppp

BloodwitchBitch: [im-smexy-432.jpg] 

Ed die: okay yall do look creppily similar 

Daddy: holy shit 

Little Bird: i told you

Bitchverly: i didn't thin it'd be that much

Normal: i was legit terrified stan had a twin for like the first 24 hours

Denna: it was kinda cool

Daddy: [sex-gods.jpg] 

Daddy: im high as shoot here and i think either bill or stan took it but i dont remember 

Prince Georgie: [bro-pics-50.jpg]

Ed die: the smollest bean 

Little Bird: my best firend

Daddy: HEY!

Little Bird: you can't be my best friend rich we cause of last night

Ed die: HA

Deena: what happened last night

Big Mike: DO NOT TELL US

Handsome: I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW

Bitchverly: kinky?

Daddy: very ;)

Ed die: [me-&-my-spouses-866.jpg]

Big Bill: when?

Little Bird: Richie lost his glasses Ben took the pic we cute but its a bit old 

Normal: aw

willthewize: [hubbies-34.jpg] 

willthewize: cause we all know mike won't sent one

Deena: ur smoll aren't you

willthewize: and cute c:

Ed die: only fuck y'all could be twins @richies casino @daddy

Daddy: yep.

Richies Casino: it's not that simular

Normal: [picture-650.jpg] 

BloodwitchBitch: homecoming?

Normal: yeah

Deena: were't you two still technically a thing back then?

Normal: eh

Ed die: wait yall dated

Bitchverly: holy shit WE could be twins

Normal: yeah it's freaky

Normal: also we were a "thing" for like a week and 1/2 last year but like then i admitted i liked dina and stanley went from fuck buffie to best friend and dina went from best friend to girlfriend like that night

BloodwitchBitch: yeah that was taken like 2 minutes after she dumped me and can we pls not say f buddy we meant more than that

Normal: we slept together like 2 times, listened to music grocery shopped and made out like once and i threw a bowling ball at your head.

Dust: i love my new friends

Big Mike: [the-gays-134.jpg]

Big Mike: I’m the single couple red person holding the twink next to the other twink 

Deena: I mean now your not the only black person

Daddy: yeah there’s a slight bit of diversity in this group now 3 poc 1 enby 2 jews & 1 het

Mom’s boyfriend: [picture-8960.jpg] 

Mom's boyfriend: that's me and nancy

Daddy: my favourite cousin

SINNER: [gay-shits-63.jpg] 

Deena: [selfie-347.jpg] 

Normal: hot

Bitchverly: good job Sydney 

Deena: thanks :*

Normal: mine. 

SINNER: me and my boy <3 crediut at that how @fire

Fire: i will break you

fire: [shes-an-11-184.jpg] 

Fire: el is asleep in my lap this is from our last date she's the brunette also sinner is the twink in that pic since no one says shit like that 

11: im on my phone yall are all so pretty <3 

Handsome: EVERYONE HERE IS BEAUTIFUL

Bitchverly: babe send a pic

Handsome: no thank you

Bitchverly: [my-Benny-359.jpg]

Bitchverly: thats my love <3

Normal: .... bro you look like you give the best cuddles

Prince Georgie: HE DOES

Daddy: the best

Little Bird: they really are

Ed die: so good 

Bitchverly: not the only thing ;)

Handsome: well rn I’m just tomatoe

Big Mike: an adorable tomato 


	19. Shame

**Losers or Lovers**

Richies Casino: quick question what’s the worst thing your parents or partners parents have ever caught you doing

Mom: I don’t think mine have ever caught me doing shit and Jonathan hasn’t ever either

Handsome: my mom never found me doing shit and Bev lives with Richie who’s parents literally always knock 3 times and speak through the door first

Big Mike: the one time I bottomed my grandma walked in

Big Bill: yeah I could never make eye contact again 

Dad: me and Steve getting high is the only thing because I was a closeted lesbian until I was on my own

Dad’s girlfriend: riding john

Mom’s boyfriend: Mrs Wheeler once walked in on me and Nance attempting to have sex

BloodwithBitch: nothing

Deena: me and syd had been testing theory and her mom walked in 

Bitchverly: Richies folks avoid walking in so they don’t see more than they need to

  
Eddie: Stans Rabbi of a father caught me balls deep in Stan 

Fire: me and 11 got walked in my Hopp while proving that scissoring isn’t a thing

11: pls don’t remind me of that ever again

willthewize: Hopp once walked in while blowing mike 

SINNER: me and Dust are clear

Little Bird: me and chee decided to expirament with ropes and I was riding him while we got high and his mom walked in

  
Big Bill: rope?

Daddy: we mentioned the rope

Bitchverly: only to me

Daddy: they had a rope harness on under my sweater, the sweater covered anything, they ride me while we shotgunned a blunt, I’ve mentioned all that

Bitchverly: You did not, still can’t make eye contact?

Little Bird: she still doesn’t know we were having sex

Bitchverly: it’s still hilarious 

Daddy: they still get uncomfortable at family dinners 

BloodwitchBitch: I get a high key feel that Stan is a very kinky bottom

Ed die: they are

Daddy: so kinky <3

Bitchverly: the kinkiest of us all

Handsome: you ain’t wrong

Big Bill: they dirty

Prince Georgie: you right

Big Mike: tru

Little Bird: why do I always get called out!?!?

Big Mike: one word: panties

Little Bird: ERASE THAT FROM YOUR MEMORY

Normal: 1 why do you always send text like that within 30 seconds 2 👀 panties?

Prince Georgie: it’s a gift c:

Big Mike: Stan accidentally sent a lude of themselves in lingerie to the chat

11: what’s a lude?  
  


Fire: a dirty pic where you don’t actually see everything

SINNER: time to scroll all the way up to find it

Bitchverly: is that still your background Richie

Daddy: yep.

willthewize: ufuaiawpyoqwo YOU HAVE UR BFS LUDE AS YOUR PHONE BACKGROUND?!?!?!

Daddy: 1 not my bf 2 yes. 

Daddy: it’s bev’s to isn’t it?

Bitchverly: yep.

Deena: didn’t you say you Eddie and Stan are all a thing

Little Bird: we are that doesn’t mean I’m a dude.

SINNER: gender is fake anyways 

11: I don’t get gender

Fire: you’ll figure it out babe

BloodwitchBitch: is that a your cis it’s a phase text????

Fire: she’s questioning and eventually she’ll learn what fits

Deena: do we need to do a pronoun thing here because I’ve been calling Stan he/him in my head and now I feel bad

Little Bird: It’s okay everyone slips sometimes and I never said anything! But that would be a good idea they/them for me and pan I guess sexuality is weird as shit

Ed die: he/him here gay

SINNER: he/them pan

Dust: he/she/them gender really is fake all are okay unless I specifically say otherwise gay tho

Richies Casino: he/him bi

11: she/they/him are all okay until I figure it out and queer feels safe

Fire: she/her lesbian

Dad: she/her lesbian

  
Normal: she/them homoflexible?? Idk I mostly like girls but specifically Dina

Deena: she/her pan

Bitchverly: she/her bi bi bi 

Dad’s girlfriend: she/her bi

Mom: he/him gay?

Daddy: he/him bi bi bi 

Mom’s Boyfriend: he/them bi

Prince Georgie: he/him gay I think????? Idk I’ve like Richie and like 1 other dude before but I’m 13 so I don’t even remotely feel the need to label myself 

Big Mike: he/him gay

Big Bill: he/him bi

Handsome: he/him pan

willthewize: he/them gay

BloodwitchBitch: well isn’t this a queer little group He/him enby bi

SINNER: yes it is also I just need to say DAMN STAN

SINNER: Uris(did I spell that right???) you got a nice body, not hitting on you Dustin’s the love of my damn life but how u do that bro

Bitchverly: you found the pic? They’re hot right? Sometimes I wish Richie and Eddie wouldn’t have stolen themjust because me and Ben never got to fuck then

Little Bird: I’ve only slept with Bill Chee and Eddie

Normal: you slept with Bill?

Deena: DRAMA YES!!

Prince Georgie: all the losers have slept with Bill and Richie

Daddy: yeah we are the group sluts it’s all a joke at this point everyone knows I’m the best lay

Big Bill: yeah we hoes hell last month mike and bev didn’t even raise a brow when me and Ben got drunk and ducked 

Deena: 👀

Handsome: I never slept with Richie

Daddy: too bad I’m a taken man haystack ;) maybe if you asked real nice we can change that

Little Bird: beep beep trashmouth

Big Bill: beep beep

Bitchverly: beep beep trashmouth

Handsome: beep beep Richie

Ed die: beep beep Tozier

Big Mike: beep beep. 

Daddy: wow it’s been a while since I’ve been beeped and this feels like an attack 

Daddy: Kevin never beeps me

Richies Casino: who is Kevin?

Big Bill: “the fbi guy” 

Richies Casino: do I wanna know?

Normal: taking an educated guess and gonna say no

Big Mike: old joke

Handsome: a not funny one

Daddy: no one loves me

11: everyone loves you Richie I’m sure they are just picking <3

Dust: I love you Richie <3

Daddy: you two are so pure

Richies Casino: how dies both my best friend and my ex like you more

Deena: DRAMA?!?

11: no me and Mike broke up mutually and never had even a slight falling out so no drama here

Handsome: you live for gossip don’t you

Deena: what can I say y’all radiate chaos and I need some

Little Bird: we do tho 


	20. Sad Birdy hours

**Birdy Crew**

**Daddy has changed their name is Cardinal **

Cardinal: do you guys wanna come over?

Dove: I’m @ the synagogue helping my dad but I can be there after or see if I can leave early you okay?

Chickadee: yeah I can be there in 20 we just finished up at the farm for the day what’s up chee

Cardinal: saw Conner today

Dove: Bowers?

Cardinal: yeah, do you think I could go to the synagogue and just sit for a while I wanna feel safe

Dove: let me get the keys from my dad I’ll get you both

Cardinal: thanks baby bird

Dove: of course babylove I’ll be right there are your parents home?

Cardinal: no they’re visiting my grandma

Chickadee: okay we got you babe

**is it 420 yet?**

trashdaddy: hey bev did u leave any good weed here

Lil Red: yeah I told you I left some good stuff in ur bedside drawer u know that

trashdaddy: it’s Stan, we got here like 10 minutes ago, Chee isn’t too good

Billygoat: IS HE HURT

trashdaddy: a little bruised bbut t he’s okay mostly just shaken up bowers 2.0 beat him up and he had a massive panic attack we are just leaving the synagogue my dad was super worried 

Lil Red: tell him we love him and stay safe get the weed and the pink bong in the closet it’s the best high for Richie 

Billygoat: Give him a kids from me! Keep him safe 

trashdaddy: thanks he says he loves y’all too 

**Losers or Lovers**

Ed die: okay I know this makes me a shit bf but I HAVE NEVER ACTIVELY BEEN PRESENT BEFORE WHEN STAN OR RICHIE WAS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO STAND IS HOLDING HIM AND TELLING HIM SWEET THINGS AND REMINDING HIM TO BREATH AND IM SKTTING HERE LIKE A DICK IDK WHAT TO DO I TRIED TOUCHING HIM AND HE JUMPED AND HOW DO I HELP

Big Bill: 1 calm down, 2 go slow make sure he can see everything you do 3 make sure to remind him to breathe and that there is nothing wrong with him 4 remind him that he is loved and safe and that he is there with the two people he loves and not wherever his mind is 

Normal: what happened is Richie okay

Richies Casino: who hurt my cousin

Dad’s girlfriend: who I gotta kill me and mike are on our way to Derry to visit our grandparents we got 11 and will and John with up we can kick some ass

willthewize: what happened

Deena: is he okay

BloodwitchBitch: where are you? are you safe?

Dust: tell him we love him!   
  


11: give Richie a cheek kiss for me please

Mom: I’m with the Wheelers too I will kill a bitch 

Prince Georgie: cuddle him for me

BloodwitchBitch: is Richie okay

11: it’s been 4 hours I’m worried 

Daddy: I’m fine guys i just wasn’t comfortable with Eddie touching me

Deena: really?

Daddy: I really don’t have panic attacks often and when i do the only 3 people I’ve ever been okay with touching me are my Mom, Georgie and Stan

Little Bird: it’s not that he doesn’t trust Eddie he’s just scared of everyone when he’s like that only a few people can touch him and it’s very specific why

11: can I ask why?

Daddy: I have a really bad anxiety disorder since I was really young and then I got ptsd from an event when I was 4 and another when I was in middle school from some t h i n g s that went down and well the first time I had one was right after me and Stan became friends shortly after it happened and they went through it with me and they had held me during it so they kinda my go to person for panic attacks and then my mom helped a lot when it was fresh but I guess I just felt safer when it was Stan or a woman because it was a guy involved in the events and like my Dad couldn’t even touch me without sending me into one, around the time it got better and less frequent was when me and Stan met bill and Eds and when that happened the next one I had Bills mom had handed me baby Georgie to hold and calmed me down that way and when I got older it just became natural, only those three could touch me because Stan knew every detail and he was my safe space from the getgo my mom was the safest in the world and Georgie was my baby and I mean I still trust them and all but it’s gotten to where Georgie can’t touch me either if it gets too bad

Dust: wow that was a lot, but we all love you chee

BloodwitchBitch: we love you Richie I hope you know that

Mom: We love you Richie

Dad’s girlfriend: I hope you didn’t mind but I showed that to your mom (we just got to grandma’s) she said she loves you and wants you to know grandma is sending over cookies for you three and a new blanket, me and mike are sharing your room with you tonight and we are all gonna watch pretty in pink & the breakfast club (and cuddle if you can handle all the touching) because we need you to know you are okay and loved and safe 

Daddy: I know, I don’t know about cuddles yet I’m still shaky but tell my mom I love her pls and I love you all too 


	21. Chapter 21

**Losers or Lover**

Daddy: idk what happened before I got here but this shit is to fucking precious to not share

Daddy: my-baby-bird-9637.jpeg 

Bitchverly: holy shit that’s so cute

Richies Casino: pls tell me those are your clothes not his

Ed die: that’s Chee’s sweater and my shorts

Daddy: Theirs*** don’t misgender my spouse

Ed die: future spouse 

Bitchverly: they look so cute holy shit

Handsome: they always look so tiny it’s so sweet

Normal: they are still like a foot taller than me but yeah tiny is the appropriate word

Ed die: height in our group goes Bill&Rich at 6’3 Ben&Mike at 6’1 Stan at 6’ and me at 5’ 8 but Stan is still the smallest because they act tiny and they are skinny 

BloodwitchBitch: we look so similar but they feel so much smaller but like it’s just personality 

Normal: pls stop

Ed die: what did he do?

Bitchverly: he ain’t wrong

Normal: using like in every sentence 

Handsome: seems fitting back to cute stan

BloodwtchBitch: should I like be offended or something…?

Handsome: NO I JUST MEANT THAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW CUTE HE WAS NOT THAT YOU ARENT CUTE IM SO SORRY

Bitchverly: gotta love my boy

Normal: so soft

Ed die: honestly Stan really can sleep anywhere they might have just broke in and feel asleep while waiting for Chee

Normal: where did Richie go?

Bitchverly: bet five bucks Stan is awake and being very loud

Handsome: please Bev we all know Rich woke them up with something sexual they never stop

Ed die: I know my boyfriend and partner Richie is either doing 1 of 5 things or getting yelled at

Normal: one of 5

Ed die: 5 things that are sexual and none of you business 

BloodwitchBitch: I don’t think she wanted the specifics but at least they are having fun y’all know it’s 4 am tho right. Where was Richie before this

Ed die: I’m not sure

Bitchverly: we should find out when they get back


End file.
